


Tremble

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Brotp, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. “Stay the <em>fuck</em> away!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> For the rare word challenge I'm doing on Tumblr--this one is:
> 
> _opia: the ambiguous intensity from looking someone in the eye_
> 
> There's two more that I haven't posted yet, but I'll try to get around to it.
> 
> This story has a lot of personal connection--but I won't get into it. It's a little messy and frankly, it's not that exciting. Just sad. 
> 
> Anyway! I am currently accepting commissions! Hit me up on Tumblr or send me an email at galaxyghosty@gmail.com!

His fingers tremble.

What is he supposed to do? 

Felix isn't used to Jack crying. Jack has always been the stronger of the two of them—emotional as he may be, Felix cries more than he does. Jack has always had an innate strength that fuels his flame, and Felix envies him for that.

But now? His best friend sobs into his shoulder, his breathing erratic and his dull, chewed nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. What is he supposed to do? 

He's at a loss. Felix doesn't really know how to respond to Jack. They've had a bit of a rough patch, lately—haven't been talking as much. Though they live so close together, Felix has been busy with classes and Marzia, and Jack the same, except with--

Except with Mark. 

Jack and Mark had gotten together over the summer. What had appeared to be a summer romance bloomed into a full-blown relationship. Felix had never seen Jack more happy. The blue in his eyes had been so bright, Felix had been nearly blinded by it.

But something changed. Felix doesn't know what. But something in the universe shifted and now, here Jack is, unable to go to class because he can't breathe. 

Because he can't think. 

Because Mark had told him that he doesn't have time. That something had to give. That Jack _isn't_ as important as anything else. 

Though he had never outright said the last two things, the message is clear. Felix pulls Jack in to him, holding him tight, trying softly to hush him, to soothe his sorrow, somehow. But he can't. There isn't anything he can say that will make this any better. 

“C'mon, bro,” Felix whispers, patting his back. “It's okay. C'mon, breathe for me...” 

Jack attempts to heed him, taking in a ragged breath, but the sob that follows doesn't help matters. Felix had never seen him this broken up. He'd only seen Jack cry a few other times in their long, long friendship, but never like this.

Never like this. 

“I-I-I c-can't--!” Jack stutters, almost unintelligible. “I-I can't, Felix, I can't--!” 

Felix doesn't know what he can't do. So he just keeps rubbing his back, nodding his head, as though he understands, as if he could ever understand the pain he's feeling. 

He takes his own steadying breath, careful not to clench his fists.

Felix is going to kill Mark when he sees him. 

Jack is his _brother_. Jack is one of the most important people in his life. He would die for Jack, in a heartbeat, and he would kill for him, too. 

“Jack,” he tries, but no words come. He can't say anything. But Jack isn't listening despite this, so he says instead, “Sean.”

That grabs his attention. Felix almost never uses his real name. Jack pulls away briefly to look up at him, his eyes puffy and red and all sorts of awful. Felix's heart cracks, dropping into his stomach. 

He puts his hand on Jack's head, as though he were ruffling his hair. As though Jack is his kid brother. He is. He'll always be. “It's okay, bro. I promise, it's going to be okay.” 

Felix nods as if to get Jack to do the same, and thankfully, he does, once. He gives him a look, and Jack lets out a sigh that might almost be a laugh, he can't tell, as he murmurs, “I'm going to be okay.” 

His voice still trembles. But the words are understandable. Felix smiles. He pulls Jack in for another hug.

And then he sees him. 

A flash of black hair. Approaching them. Jack doesn't notice, his back to him, but Felix meets the gaze head on. 

Brown meets ice blue. 

Mark stares at Felix. Felix stares back. 

Something burns in the back of his throat. Something claws at him when the blankness of Mark's eyes gaze back. It's something so unreadable that he can't fathom it out, but it's a tense few moments, a tense set of seconds, before—before--

Mark steps forward. Felix breaks. 

“ _NO_!” he screams, and Jack jumps, startled by his sudden outburst. But it's successful. Mark steps back. “Stay the _fuck_ away!”

Jack whips his head around, and Felix can't stop him. His eyes widen a fraction, and his grip on Felix's shirt grows tighter. His breathing picks up again. 

Felix gathers him back into his arms. He plants a hand on his back, trying to help him steady his breathing, but Mark steps forward again, having the audacity to murmur, “Jack--”

“Stay the _fuck_ away from him!” Felix hisses, putting distance between them, pulling Jack with him. “Don't you _dare_ come any closer! You have no right! _You have no right_!”

Jack starts crying again. Softer, this time, but Felix feels it, and in that moment, he could cry, too. Mark's eyes burn into him, pleading, flickering between him and Jack, but no, Felix won't.

He won't let him hurt Jack. 

“You get your goddamn ass away,” Felix seethes, pushing as much assertiveness, as much force as he can into his words. “Go.”

A beat. Two beats. Biting his lip, Mark bows his head, and turns around. 

Shaking, Felix squeezes Jack tighter. His best friend squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Tumblr is at galaxyghosty.tumblr.com!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Waiting for the repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969041) by [Roosterbytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes)




End file.
